


One Year

by MalcolmsTrashBin



Category: Oxenfree (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmsTrashBin/pseuds/MalcolmsTrashBin
Summary: Alex and Jonas aren't over Edwards Island.
Relationships: Alex & Jonas (Oxenfree)
Kudos: 21





	One Year

**Author's Note:**

> Had to put this out before I could do anything else

_ Bob-tail _

"They built a monument for you!"

_ Shave-tail _

"He just… stopped."

_ Sleepy-time gal _

"Wait wait wait, I wanna hear his answer."

_ Is _

"I… think I mismeasured the magic."

_ Leave  _

"I think it's all the same thing."

_ Possible _

"Is this because you keep having those dreams?"

-

Alex rolled over in bed. Her clock told her it was 3:00. The darkness told her it was morning. Her phone told her it was May 13th. The anniversary of the day she and Jonas first met. The anniversary of the day the two of them, along with Ren, Nona, and Clarissa, were tormented by the former passengers of the U.S.S Kanaloa.

Swinging her feet off her bed, Alex noticed Charles, her stuffed bunny, had fallen on the floor. She picked him up and stared into his beady black eyes. He stared blankly back, betraying no emotion. Alex sometimes wished she could be like him, devoid of thoughts and care for the world around. 

Alex got out of bed and left her room, Charles in hand. She padded down the hallway, pausing to glance out the bay window. There were lights all up and down the short street, but nobody needed them. Not tonight, at least. 

Walking past her parents' room, Alex stopped again, listening to her mother's snoring. She cared about Alex and Jonas, like all good moms should, but she could never know. It wasn't her fault, she just wouldn't understand. She would try, but she couldn't help what she didn't understand. Alex sometimes thought Jonas's dad might understand better, but they had agreed they would take the night to their collective grave. 

Alex didn't bother being quiet on the way up to the attic. All of the steps were creaky, so there wasn't a point. She wanted Jonas's attention anyway. When she got to the top, his TV was on. Some film she didn't recognize, though Jonas didn't seem to be watching.

"Alex? Why are you up?" He asked. 

_ Could ask you the same question, _ Alex wanted to say, but she couldn't bring herself to speak. The glow of the TV lit up the room, and her eyes landed on Jonas's beanie sitting on his desk. The beanie he wore everyday. He wore it to school, he wore it when they hung out with the others, he wore it on family trips. 

He wore it when they went to Edwards Island.

The memories came back to Alex in an instant. Ren bleeding on the rocks. Clarissa hanging in Fort Milner. Nona falling from the bridge. Jonas disappearing in the bunker.

The ghosts taunting her.

The Kanaloa exploding.

Herself, trapped in the watery void.

Michael.

Alex's chin quivered. She sunk to her knees as she began to cry. She thought she had been fine. Jonas was fine. Clarissa, Nona, and Ren were fine. But none of what happened was fine. She wasn't fine.

Jonas sat down next to her. Alex felt his hand on her shoulder, and she opened her eyes to see him holding Charles out to her. She didn't even notice she dropped him. She took him and looked up at Jonas's face. His eyes were puffy and his cheeks were slightly red. He had been crying too.

Alex began sobbing again. She crawled into Jonas's lap and buried her face in his shoulder, clinging to the back of his shirt. Jonas held her tightly, rubbing her back.

"E-Edwards," Alex hiccuped.

"I know," Jonas choked out. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Jonas, the awkward criminal from North Valley. Jonas, the guy Alex had to meander around a haunted island with. Jonas, her awesome step-brother who she would do absolutely anything for. Hearing him try to hold together, just because he wanted to keep her safe, only made Alex cry harder.

Eventually, Jonas stopped holding in his tears. He tried to stay quiet but Alex could feel his chest heaving. She wasn't sure if he was crying because she was or if he remembered as well, but she didn't care. 

When neither of them had any tears left, Jonas picked Alex up and carried her downstairs. She didn't protest, she just rested her head on his shoulder. He set her down on the kitchen counter and handed her a glass of water. Alex shakily raised it to her lips and gulped it down. Jonas took it back and refilled it, drinking it himself.

They didn't speak. Alex wasn't sure she could talk without breaking down again. She knew they would have to eventually, but it could wait until morning. She would try to meet with Ren, Nona, and Clarissa and they could all talk together.

Jonas lifted Alex back into his arms and headed back upstairs. Alex thought he was bringing her back to her room, but instead he carried her to his own. He set her down in his bed, turned the TV off, and climbed in behind her. He pulled the covers up and draped an arm over her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Alex pulled Charles close to her chest. "No," she murmued. She snuggled closer to Jonas, back against his chest. "Are you?"

Jonas chuckled. "Nope." 

Alex yawned. "We will be, though."

"Eventually."

"Eventually."

"I love you, Alex."

"I love you, too."


End file.
